This invention relates to improvements in a training apparatus for training or exercising a muscle of a certain body part, particularly the front deltoid muscle, the pectoralis major muscle and the triceps brachii muscle.
A conventional training machine for exercising the front deltoid muscle, the pectoralis major muscle and the triceps brachii muscle, which is proposed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-319524, is illustrated in FIG. 4 by reference numeral 2.
As shown in FIG. 4, the training machine 2 is provided including an operation part 3′ and a load application device 4′. The operation part 3′ is provided with operation arms 5a′, 5b′ and a seat section 6′, as shown in FIG. 5.
The operation arms 5a′, 5b′ are provided in a pair as shown in FIG. 5 and are connected respectively to rotational shafts 8a′, 8b′ erected on a frame 7′ (illustrated in FIG. 4 and supporting the seat section 6′ and the load application device 4′). The rotational shafts 8a′, 8b′ are disposed parallel to each other under the seat section 6′, in such a manner as to be rotatable cooperative with each other in the directions reverse to each other, thereby allowing a cooperative rotation.
The operation arm 5a′ is operated by a user or trainee 9′ (as shown in FIG. 5, who intends to exercise his front deltoid muscle, pectoralis major muscle and triceps brachii muscle) with his right hand, and additionally provided with a main arm 31a′ and a grip 32a′. The main arm 31a′ is secured at its lower end portion to a circumferential side surface of the rotational shaft 8a′. The grip 32a′ is erected on a connection plate 34a′ pivotally attached to an upper end portion of the main arm 31a′ through a pivot shaft 33a′, in such a manner as to be adjustable for position at which a pivotal motion of the grip 32a′ about the pivot shaft 33a′ starts. Additionally, a drive section 37′ which is linked to a cable 36′ is connected to the rotational shaft 8a′ as shown in FIG. 4. The cable 36′ is linked to a sheave 35′ rotationally supported on the frame 7′. To the sheave 35′, a load caused by weight blocks 101′ disposed in a housing 102′ of the load application device 4′ is applied through pulleys 104′, 105′ and a circular cum 106′.
The operation arm 5b′, which is arranged generally symmetrical to the operation arm 5a′, is operated by the user 9′ with his left hand and additionally provided with a main arm 31b′ and a grip 32b′. The main arm 31b′ is attached at its lower end portion to a side surface of the rotational shaft 8b′ and provided at its upper end portion with the grip 32b′ as shown in FIG. 5. The grip 32b′ is erected on a connection plate 34b′ pivotally attached to the upper end portion of the main arm 31b′ through a pivot shaft 33b′, symmetrically similarly to the grip 32a′. The grip 32b′ is adjustable for position at which a pivotal motion of the grip 32b′ about the pivot shaft 33b′ starts.
In training the front deltoid muscle, the pectoralis major muscle and the triceps brachii muscle, first of all, the user seats himself on a seat 41′ and rests his feet on a footrest 44′ while bringing his back and lower back into contact with a back pad 43′ and a lower back pad 42′, respectively. Then, a start position of rotation of the operation arms 5a′, 5b′ is adjusted with an assist bar 45′ according to the user's own will. Then, the user 9′ grasps the grips 32a′, 32b′ and rotationally moves the main arms 31a′, 31b′ about the rotational shafts 8a′, 8b′. With this, the user's muscles of certain body parts, particularly the front deltoid muscle, the pectoralis major muscle and the triceps brachii muscle are brought under loaded conditions caused by the weight blocks 101′, thereby achieving the training thereof. The position of the seat section 6′ is adjustable in a vertical direction by means of a vertically adjusting lever 51′ and in a fore-and-aft direction by means of a fore-and-aft adjusting lever 52′ so that the user can perform the training in accordance with his physique.